


Hold Me Tight And Don't Let Go

by Prince_Ayde



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Anxiety, Depression, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Male Homosexuality, Nonbinary Character, Other, Suicidal Thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-12
Updated: 2015-11-12
Packaged: 2018-05-01 09:23:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5200607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prince_Ayde/pseuds/Prince_Ayde
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eren has been having a rough couple of, well, months. He's not exactly sure why though, with everything in his life going well enough. He's just happy to be on Summer break. Until a familiar face arrives at his job and changes everything.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hold Me Tight And Don't Let Go

**Author's Note:**

> Whoo! My first fanfiction! And it's a bit of a long one. Honestly I'm kind of making it up as I go along, so I apologize if some things don't make good sense. This is kinda based on personal experiences? But I hope you will enjoy it nevertheless!

BEEP!! BEEP!! BEEP!!

I woke up to the sound of my alarm clock and hit the snooze button. Ugh.. time to get up already? I guess I better get out of bed.

I didn't move.

But my bed is so comfy.. And the outside world sucks. I'd much rather stay here in my own little world than go outside.. 

No! You gotta get up! You have a job to go to! How are you gonna save for an apartment if you don't go to work?

I finally sat up and read my clock. 9:30 am great, that gives me about an hour to get ready before Armin comes to pick me up. All I have to do is move my covers and get out of bed!

I sighed and lied back down. Easier said than done. It's always easier said than done. I picked up my phone. Considering the time, both Dad and Mikasa should be out of the house by now. Dad being at work and Mikasa at her job at Starbucks. 

I guess I'll just check my tumblr right quick.

I looked back at the clock. 10 am?!! What the hell?! I swear it just said 9:30 five minutes ago!! 

I jumped out of bed and quickly slipped on a dark green t-shirt and a black pair of skinny jeans. The best part about working at the mall is the fact that I don't really have a specific uniform. As long as I'm dressed in a way that fits the store's theme, I'm good.

I went into the bathroom to brush my teeth and heard clanging in the kitchen. Mom must be up.

I looked in the mirror and glanced at my eyes.

I have heterochromia. My left eye is more of a light amber color, while my right eye is a bright emerald green. I've never really liked my eyes --at one point in my life I wore contacts to hide them-- but apparently Mikasa and Armin find my eyes "Beautiful" and "Unique", their words not mine. So I stopped wearing the contacts. Not necessarily because of them, I just couldn't bring myself to care anymore. I sighed and headed downstairs to the kitchen.

"Morning Mom!" 

She smiled, "Good morning Eren, are you hungry?"

I opened the pantry and grabbed a granola bar. "Not really.."

She paused and looked up at me, "You should really eat more, Eren, your body can't function at it's best without the proper nutrients you know."

My phone buzzed. I glanced at it and saw Armin's name. 

"I know mom, but I have to go, Armin's here." I went over to her and gave her a quick hug. "Love you!"

She smiled and hugged me back. "I love you too Eren."

After grabbing my backpack I headed out the door and towards Armin's car. 

"You're late!" 

I slid into passenger seat, and checked my watch. "Actually, I'm right on time!" 

He sighed. "Eren, what time does your watch say?"

At this point I could tell that I obviously wasn't on time, because Armin was speaking in the same tone that Mikasa uses when I'm hopelessly incorrect about something.

"Uhh, 10:30..?"

"And what time did I tell you to meet me outside?"

I buckled my seatbelt to avoid the exasperated look that I knew was on his face. "10:30 right?"

"No Eren, I told you to meet me outside at 10:00." He pulled out of our driveway and glanced over at me.

"Oh, sorry.." 

He smiled gently. "It's alright, I know you're bad with time so I found us a shorter route to the mall!"

I crossed my arms, "I am NOT bad with time.." 

He waved his hand at me, "Yeah, yeah."

After a couple of minutes of silence, Armin glanced at me. "So how are you feeling today Eren?"

Tired, anxious, hot because this fucking car has no goddamn air conditioning.. Those were all things that crossed my mind, but out loud I opted for what I usually went with. "Alright." I shifted in my seat and placed my feet on the dashboard, glancing at my black converse. They were scuffed and worn from years of use.

"How are you? On this lovely summer day?" I put an emphasis on summer and Armin immediately rolled down the windows. 

I resisted the urge to smile. Armin has always been good at knowing what I want, or how I feel, even if I didn't directly tell him. I've always liked that about him, because face it, I'm not that big about opening up and talking to people. 

"I'm pretty good! My grandpa made some of his chocolate chip cookies this afternoon!" 

I perked up immediately. "Did you bring any?!"

He laughed. "Of course silly! We can eat them at our lunch break!" 

"Sweet!" I leaned back in my seat and smiled already feeling less anxious about today. Armin's grandpa makes the best chocolate chip cookies, they even won first place at the state fair if I'm remembering correctly. 

He pulled into the mall parking lot. "We're here!"

I glanced at my watch. "Wow! You were right about that route being shorter Armin! We left late and we're already here five minutes early!"

He winked. "Told you so!"

Armin and I both work inside Shiganshina Mall at a small clothing store named Wall Maria. Weird name for a clothing store I know, but the owner Hanji is pretty weird themselves, so it fits.

As we walked into the mall, we passed by the juice cart that Sasha and Marco work at.

Sasha noticed us and waved. "Hey guys! What's up?" 

I waved back and let Armin answer, for some reason a wave of anxiety decided to suddenly wash over me. Ugh why now? I'm not even doing anything!

Armin waved back while smiling. "We're just on our way to work!" 

Marco popped up from behind the counter and also waved. "Have fun!"

Armin giggled, "We'll try!" 

I glanced at Armin's face to see that he was blushing. I looked at Marco and then back at Armin while trying not to smilie.

Armin has a pretty big crush on Marco, and it wasn't too hard to tell that Marco liked him back. I'm pretty sure everyone knew at this point. Well, everyone but Armin. Whenever I tried to talk to him about it, he'd deny everything. Saying things like "I don't have a crush on Marco!" And (usually in a much quieter tone) "Even if I did, there's no way that he'd like me back.." Which were both lies. I mean I don't know anyone who doesn't like Armin, he's practically perfect. With his amazing grades, and gorgeous blue eyes that shone especially bright when he talked about traveling. Don't even get me started on his looks. No matter what Armin wore, he always looked amazing. 

Armin and I actually dated our freshman year, but we both decided we'd be better off as friends. Though we stopped dating, it didn't mean I couldn't admire his looks every now and then, because damn..

Today he was wearing a light pink sweater, and white wash skinny jeans that hugged his form perfectly. He also had his hair pulled back in a mini ponytail, like he usually does for work. Some of the hair didn't make it into the ponytail and framed the sides of his face just right. 

"Armin, why are you wearing a sweater? It's like 90 degrees outside!" 

I was brought back to reality by the sound of Hanji's voice. Apparently we made our way to Wall Maria. I must have zoned out.

Armin stuffed his hands in his pockets, "Because it's always freezing in here, you know I get cold easily." 

Hanji shrugged. "I don't know what you're talking about, it feels perfectly fine to me!"

"That's because you're a fucking freak who wears shorts in 30 degree weather," Levi, a co-owner of Wall Maria spoke while folding his arms into his black hoodie. "Of course you wouldn't be cold."

Hanji just grinned in response.

"So Hanji," I pinned my name tag to my shirt. "Where's Petra? I thought she usually worked on Tuesdays?"

"She had a dentist appointment today." They leaned over the counter. "Which reminds me," A mischievous grin spread across their face. 

Uh oh. The last time Hanji grinned like that, they put Armin and I in skirts to take pictures for Wall Maria's website. 'To break down the gender norm! Skirts aren't just for girls!' They said. I actually didn't mind too much, but still. 

"Starting today, we will have a new member joining us!"

Armin perked up, "Really? Who?"

Hanji put a finger to their lips and winked. "It's a secret!"

I could feel the anxiety building up in my stomach, and tried to calm myself down. Someone new? There hasn't been anyone new here in months. What if they're an asshole? How much would I have to talk to them? I fucking suck at small talk.

Hanji squealed. "Ooh! Looks like they're here now!" 

I looked towards the entrance just to see a taller guy with dirty blonde hair walk in. 

He tilted his head and looked directly at me.

"Sup' Jeager."

I took a step back. "Jean..?"


End file.
